Forbidden Romance The Story
by aRLegOdDesS
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Since a lot of people insisted on me publishing this story, I decided to do it. I read the manga but I never liked the plot of Vampire Knight, so I stopped reading it. HOWEVER, I really like how she drew the guys, they're hot.

Takuma Ichijou is my favourite character and the only bishie I like from Vampire Knight. He is really nice and…_un_vampire-like. So I wondered…what if he fell in love with someone, but was forbidden to love that person who was totally different from him? That gave me an idea, and thus, this story came out of me. I'm more of a tragic love writer or unrequited love writer. It's sad and…depressing. I don't believe in happy endings or _fairy tales_, but come on, who doesn't want to have a happy ending? Just to warn you, there might be a high chance that this story would have a tragic end, but there is a part of me that want them to end for each other.

So…will you still read it and hope for a happy ending?

---

**Prologue: It all started with the Infant  
**

"_Love forbids you not to love"_

- Umberto Giordano

---

"Okaa-sama! Onegai! (Mother! Please!)" a black-haired woman pleaded as she held a newly born infant protectively in her arms. The said infant was sleeping peacefully in spite of the arising divergence between the two women. The child held beauty and innocence, representing her father and her mother. She was the blossom that was created by their love- a love that was forbidden.

The old woman that stood in front of her simply looked at her, her face devoid of emotion. The wrinkles that were forming on her young-looking features made her look firm and cold.

"Have I not told you, child," she said, her voice showing the wisdom of her years of living. There was no doubt that she was angered by her own daughter that now stood in front of her, holding an infant. And beside her…was a man that she was not fond of. The idea of her daughter and him being together was unheard of and…_despicable_. Yet, the foolish child still insisted what she wanted and eloped with him. And now, a child was created and introduced to a world that it did not deserve.

"Do not show your face to me ever again," she turned to walk away. At this, the maids closed the grand doors to their faces.

"Matte, okaa-sama! Kiite kudasai yo! (Wait, mother! Please hear me!)" she begged, tears forming in her once hazel eyes.

The doors continued to close, her words still disregarded.

"Okaa-sama!" her voice sounded urgent and determined. Her grievance was strong.

Her mother turned to look at her, a cold look now on her face.

"This is what you chose, Arisa. This is your problem and not mine. Learn to fix the dilemma you have created yourself."

And the doors closed, separating their worlds once again from the life they sought to have.

Tears ran down from her eyes when she couldn't stop them from coming out any longer.

"Arisa…" her lover called, speaking for the first time. His voice sounded helpless and sad. Perhaps it was the overshadowing world that was making them suffer from this never-ending nightmare. A little happiness was what they asked for…but it seemed impossible.

He held her in his arms and tried to comfort her. There was only one thing he could do for his family…

"I will protect you and our child…even if it costs my life,"

Words that depicted honesty…words that depicted finality.

The story had just begun- a story about an infant whose years of living was just about to start- to a world that portrayed the living nightmares and dreams of inhumanity and humanity.

* * *

I know it's a bad introduction. Though, I like it. HAHA. Clues are hard to spot, dears. :)

REVIEW, and I shall continue. Isn't it good to expect something good and interesting? _Sigh_, the life of a reader. Five reviews, and Chapter 1 appears. :)


	2. Pocky

And here's chapter one! Sorry for the late update. Explanation is way down the end of the chapter. Read and Review. **SERIOUSLY.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, and never will. However, I own the plot of this Fanfiction and the characters non-existent on the Anime/Manga. This disclaimer applies to the whole story. Thank you for wasting your time just by reading this crap.

* * *

**Chapter One: Pocky**

"_I felt a fate upon us  
more heart wrenching than passion,  
more truthful than love._"

- _Pure Snow_, by Yuko Sasaki

---

It was once again a beautiful morning at Cross Academy. The sun was up in the sky with its strong and bright rays that brought light to the world.

One girl lied on the grassy field of the horse-riding field. Her long curly black hair was sprawled elegantly on the green surfaces of the grass. Her eyes were closed as she took in the fresh breeze of morning.

She heard footsteps approaching her and they stopped when they finally reached her.

"You are early today, Arisu-ojou-sama." Said a voice of an old man.

The girl the old man was referring to opened her eyes, revealing her enticing sea blue eyes. She then sat up as her concentration turned to him.

"Ohayo, oji-san." She greeted, her gentle and soft voice sounding like chime bells.

The old man also gave her a smile, a kind smile that was very familiar to her.

"Is something wrong today?" He asked, waiting for her reply.

"Oh, no. There is nothing wrong. I just feel refresh whenever I am here." She gazed at the blazing sun, covering her eyes with her right hand upon seeing the sun's bright rays. It actually burned her skin, but she didn't mind it. She was used to it.

"Well then, I hope you won't be late for your classes. You know how frightening Mariko-ojou-sama gets whenever she's mad."

She looked at him with a smile, mischievous and plotting. It was always like that whenever it came to her education. She later nodded back, realizing that she hadn't replied yet.

"Hai, oji-san."

The old man gave her a final smile before he walked away.

She then stretched her arms up. A content sigh slipped off her lips before she stood up and started to make her way towards the academy. It would be a long walk back to the building she was going to.

---

_Do you believe in ghosts?_

_How about vampires?_

Arisu read the letters silently with her blue eyes, taking in every word in her head. She suddenly let out a soft yawn then wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes.

'_This is a lousy plot,_' she thought in her mind. '_But nonetheless, interesting._' But her thoughts were contradicted by another yawn. She was really bad at trying…

"You are so funny to watch."

She closed the book and turned her head to look at the person who just spoke. She cast a playful glare at that person before she smiled.

"Skipping again, Ari-chan?"

A childish grin formed onto Arisu's thin pink lips before she stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"I was about to go back to class." She informed, the childish grin still on her lips.

"Oh really? If I haven't arrived here, you wouldn't go back to your class. How long have you been out of class?" Mariko asked her cousin as she crossed her arms towards her chest.

"Half an hour," Arisu answered with a calm tone of voice, as if it was not important.

Mariko sighed animatedly before she occupied the seat in front of her. She was rather getting tired of always disciplining her own cousin. But, knowing Arisu, she would not listen unless there was a good deal.

"Why are you here anyway, Mari-chan?" this time, it was Arisu who asked her.

"Our class is here to do some research essay about supernatural creatures." Mariko inquired. "I chose to do vampires." She added as an afterthought, a mischievous grin forming on her lips.

"You do know that they won't put anything about that here since there are vampires here."

Arisu walked towards a bookshelf before she slipped in the book she was reading a while ago.

"Unless it's lousy." She added.

"Who says I'm going to use the books here?" and Mariko pulled out a book from her backpack, revealing a black book with strange symbols on the cover.

"I actually don't need this, but I need a reference book for this stupid research essay." Mariko made an annoyed look, opening the book she now held.

"If you need references, use that lousy book that I was just reading a while ago." Arisu gestured towards the bookshelf behind her.

"I'll see to it. Well, I really don't need to take this serious since we know a lot about vampires." Mariko started writing on the paper she was holding.

"Don't put too much true details on it or someone may get suspicious."

"Right. Now go back to your class. You may be an intelligent and respectable student, but that's not an excuse to skip classes."

"Wakatteru. Saa, dewa mata, Mari-chan!" she bid goodbye with a childish grin.

Mariko just waved her hand at her and continued writing on the paper. Knowing Arisu, she would continue skipping her classes…

---

"Gomen nasai, Houji-sensei. I'm not feeling my best today…" Arisu feigned a cough as she clutched her chest.

Her teacher, Mr. Houji, seemed to believe her for he gave her a worry look. How _credulous_…

"Why didn't you say so? Do you want someone to accompany you to the infirmary?"

Arisu wanted to burst out laughing at her teacher's worried look. His look was priceless. Instead of a laugh, a cough came out of her mouth, trying to cover up her mistake. It was just too funny for her. Perhaps she should be an actress- she was just too good at acting.

"No need to fret over me; I can manage to go by myself." She assured her teacher, giving him a genuine smile.

"Are you sure?" Arisu gave him a nod, giving him no choice but to consent to her wishes.

"Well then, I hope you get well soon." He said, dismissing his _sick_ (and no, she's not sick in the head) student. The said student bowed to him, feigning a cough again. She was proud of her acting skills. Maybe she should get paid by doing this… She started to walk away, coughing once in a while. When she was out-of-sight from them already, she grinned triumphantly and walked along the hall playfully.

"And now, Mari-chan won't say that I skipped my class. Nya~" she said in a sing-song way. She wasn't going to the infirmary like she had promised her teacher. She was going to the cafeteria to go get some snacks. By snacks, she meant chocolates. She hummed happily, her lips curved into a smile. This was a normal routine for her- skip classes then go to the cafeteria for some chocolates. How she still got excellent marks in spite of her ghastly habits was still a mystery…

"Chocolates! Chocolates! Here I come~" she sang, her voice cheerful and excited.

She turned to a corner, her mind still filled with chocolates. She suddenly bumped into someone, the impact causing her to fall back. But before she could even reach the porcelain floors, someone held her arm and pulled her back to her feet. Her eyes widened upon seeing her saviour…Takuma Ichijou, vice president of the Moon Dormitory and a noble vampire.

The said vampire smiled at her. Frankly, he was really good-looking, especially when he smiled. All vampires were, in spite of their monstrous behaviours. However, Takuma Ichijou was known for not acting like a vampire. He was just…_too_ _bright_ for a vampire.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked, his voice smooth and warm. He sounded like he had really meant it. But Arisu knew better, it was just an act- an act many humans fall for.

Not forgetting her manners, she feigned a smile. She quickly pulled her arm away from his touch. Now that she thought about it, his hand was cold. But there was a sense of caution and carefulness to his touch…was it really just an act?

"Gomen nasai," she apologized, bowing slightly. _Why does it have to be a vampire,_ she thought irritably. Of all creatures…why a vampire?

"There is no need to apologize. It was not your fault. If there is someone to be blamed, that will be me," he said, speaking once again with his smooth voice. He sounded genuinely assuring.

She stood up straight, her blue eyes meeting with his jade-like eyes. His eyes were like of a human's. Vampires were really good at impersonating humans…

"No, no. It is not your fault, Ichijou-san. To be honest, I was not focusing on my way," she explained. She was telling the truth. After all, her mind was clouded with chocolates. She scolded herself mentally. It really was her fault.

He smiled once again; he seemed to be happy about something.

"Thinking about chocolates?" he asked humorously, his eyes smiling too.

She involuntary blushed, remembering what she did. He had heard her chanting it…

"Ummm…yes…" she replied, her cheeks still red. She fiddled with her hair, a habit she always did whenever she was embarrassed about something. It was truly embarrassing for him to hear her childish behaviour.

"Is that why you're not in class?" he asked once again, but he didn't sound like he was reprimanding her. In fact, he sounded amused.

"I would be lying if I said no," she replied, now regaining her composure.

"Besides, sitting the whole day while listening to a dreary lecture is not really my style," she added playfully. It wouldn't hurt being sociable with him…right? It wasn't like she was trying to be friends with him. She was just trying to be…polite? Was she? Now she was confused at her actions. Perhaps what she was doing now was wrong. Or maybe she was just thinking too much? Unbeknownst to her, she had gone quiet and appeared to be in a deep thought.

The noble vampire noticed this, an amused smile on his face. She was rather interesting, for a human. She was a lovely girl, when it comes to her outer appearance. He pulled out something from his pocket, giving it out to her.

"Here, I was going to give this to a friend but you seem to need it more than him," he offered kindly, disturbing her thoughts.

Arisu looked at it, unsure if she should accept it. She looked at his face- he looked sincere about it. But what if it was just an act like she had thought? But it would be impolite to not take it right? In the end, she accepted it. It was chocolate-flavoured pocky! How could she not resist such an appetizing treat?

She smiled happily, looking at it with a luscious look.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Ichijou-san!" she thanked happily. And she meant it.

He chuckled amusedly. It was very pleasing to her ears…

"It is nothing. If you wouldn't mind telling me, what is your na-"

"Ichijou,"

They both looked at the person who had called the vice president. There stood the president of the Moon Dormitory- Kaname Kuran- a pureblood vampire. Her eyes narrowed upon the sight of him.

"Let's go," he said with his soft voice.

"Hai, Kaname," he answered. He then looked back at her, an apologetic smile now on his face.

Arisu noticed that he smiled a lot. She wondered if it was real or not. It wasn't normal for a person to smile a lot. But he wasn't a person…he was a vampire. That would make sense- somehow.

"I must go. I'm sorry for the trouble," he said.

She gave him a reassuring smile, cocking her head naively to the side.

"Iie, it's no trouble. Thank you for the pocky again," she said.

"My pleasure. Saa," and he walked away, waving his hand at her. She watched him walked gracefully towards the other vampire, the latter watching her with his eyes. She stared back, giving him a mysterious smile before walking away, the pocky box now open. She took a bite of a chocolate-coated stick and was overjoyed by its sweet taste. She promised to not tell her cousin about her encounter with the noble vampire. She would probably get scolded for accepting a treat from a vampire…and her skipping.

---

"What an interesting girl," Ichijou commented, a smile once again on his face.

Kaname, his long-time best friend, just looked at him, a knowing smile on his face. They were heading towards the chairman's office to discuss some troubles regarding the dormitories. It wasn't really serious, but it was a problem waiting to be remedied.

"A fangirl of yours?" he asked.

He shook his head as a _no_.

"She seemed to be not interested in that way," he noted, a finger on his chin while his elbow rested on his arm. "But she likes chocolates very much." He inquired happily. He still didn't know her name.

Kaname only chuckled, looking at his friend.

"Which is why you gave the pocky you promised to give Aidou to her," he noted.

"Oh don't worry, Aidou will live." He assured.

That night, Aidou Hanabusa did live…but he was still disheartened at the knowledge that the vice president gave out his precious pocky to a stranger.

**To be continued…**

* * *

So, I finally updated! My computer crashed down, and thankfully, my files were saved! I'm so glad that my diary is saved! I mean…the stories =___=

I hope you like Chapter 1. Tell me what you think about it. (7 reviews please! :P) FLAMERS ARE BANNED FROM REVIEWING. Thank you. :)


	3. Dawn

**EDIT 7/13/09**: Preview for Chapter Three is here: http:// i646. photobucket. com/ albums/ uu184/ jiru-chan0701/ ForbiddenRomance-Chapter3Preview. jpg  
I WILL NOT FIX HER FEET [because I'm lazy] and will NOT attempt Hino-san's style anymore. LOLz Please remove spaces of the link provided above.

---

Uhh…yeah, I forgot to update wayyyy back. –cough-Becausepeoplearen'treviewing-cough-

So yeah, just to let you know, I drew a picture of Arisu Okane. It's in my profile in case you are wondering how she looks like. It's still in progress and well…I took a pic of it and didn't scan it so it's kind of blurry. The outfit she's wearing will be the outfit she'll wear for the next two chapters~ I _attempted_ Hino-san's style…but that didn't work out at all. lolz

COME ONE PEOPLE, REVIEW. It's not that hard. :/ Anyway, enjoy this. I personally like Chapter 3. But yeah, you won't be able to read it until I update…lolz xD

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dawn**

"_A world without walls is the only sustainable world...If the world is dominated by people who believe that their races, their religions, their ethnic differences are the most important factors, then a huge number of people will perish in this century._"

- Bill Clinton

---

"Ar…su…Ari…Arisu!"

Arisu heard a voice call her name, the words jumbled up. She lazily opened one eye, her vision blurry. It took her three seconds to take in her surroundings. Her cousin, Mariko, stood there, her hands settled on both sides of her hips. The said girl looked irritated and impatient about something, her foot tapping on the carpeted floor in the process.

Arisu only looked at her then pulled the covers of her blanket to her head.

"Sleeping…" she murmured before snuggling comfortably on the soft silk pillow she lied on. She completely ignored the look her cousin was giving her.

Mariko grunted impatiently. Arisu only had an hour to get ready for classes. She walked towards the end of her cousin's bed, standing in front of it. She leaned to grip on the loose covers and pulled it in one swift move.

Arisu cringed, covering her face with the pillow she was sleeping on.

"Ugh," she groaned, trying to get used to the cold air that filled the room.

Mariko growled now, marching towards the big window that was covered by curtains. She slid them aside, letting the warm rays of the sun illuminate the dark room.

Arisu sat up when she felt the warm rays touched her skin and became unbearable for her, the pillow in her arms.

"Mari-chan!" she whined with an annoyed groan.

"Go take a bath. I'll prepare your uniform." She said, ignoring her whines and glares. She walked towards Arisu's closet, taking out her school uniform.

Arisu _hmph_ed, standing up from her own bed. Before heading towards the bathroom, she picked up a silver music box that was set on the side table. She graced it with her hands, the smooth surface glistening towards her. It was beautifully decorated with a red rose on the middle while strange symbols were engraved to the side of it. She opened it carefully, a familiar melody playing in the process.

The melody was mysterious, almost enchanting her. She closed her eyes, feeling a soothing sensation.

_"Alice…" _A silhouette appeared in front of her, its form familiar. _"One day, Alice…"_

Her voice…it seemed familiar. Who…was she?

"_One day, everything will dawn on you,"_

"Arisu, we'll be late."

Arisu abruptly opened her eyes. Mariko was standing by the closet, holding her uniform. The said girl was looking at her with an impatient stare.

She held her head, letting a sigh slip from her lips. What was that…just now?

"I will ban you from eating chocolates if you do not get up from that bed of yours." Mariko said resonantly, an evil grin slipping through her own lips.

"I'm up!!!" she announced, zooming towards the bathroom in one swift movement. The door closed with a loud bang. Not long after, the sound of running water could be heard from inside.

Mariko nodded triumphantly to herself. She settled her cousin's uniform on her bed and walked towards the music box that was still playing its mysterious melody. She looked at it with an indifferent look, perceiving its existence. She closed it afterwards, silence reigning then.

"Another day, huh?" she murmured to herself. She went to organize her things.

---

"I swear! I didn't skip yesterday!" a whining voice said, her voice edgy and pleading.

The two cousins were walking to the school, their schoolbags with them. They received greetings of _good morning_ from people they knew or knew them. They greeted back, just to be polite. Besides, they had their own problem to take care of. They didn't have time to greet every single person.

"Oh you didn't? Then explain to me why you were at the cafeteria at second period?" Mariko asked with her eyes narrowed at her cousin.

Arisu, who was being reprimanded, twirled her hair with a finger and grinned childishly.

"I was hungry so I went to have a sna-"

"Alice!"

Arisu backed away from her fuming cousin. She held up her hands in the air. If Mariko said her full name and in its English pronunciation, it meant she was serious.

"I didn't skip! I didn't, really! I was sick so I went to the infirmary, as Houji-sensei told me," she reasoned with an innocent smile, quoting the word _sick_ with her fingers.

Mariko's right eye twitched. "Arisu…" she growled.

"Maa! We'll be late! Hurry up, Mari-chan!!!" Arisu said, running away from her. She only chuckled when she growled at her. She heard her mumble about her to be banned or something like that. Oh well, it was not like she really could do anything about her.

She gazed at the blazing sun, slightly covering her eyes as it hurt her blue eyes. Another new day meant another day of suffering. School. How she hated its existence. It was the very reason why she was here. Well, honestly, not. However, this place was where these vampires were hiding. She and Mariko were here to investigate them…and much more.

"Arisu, Obaa-sama [1] wishes to see us today," Mariko stated in a serious tone of voice.

She only smiled, the wind picking up.

"I guess it is time already." She murmured softly.

"It would seem so," she agreed, walking past her. "Don't skip today. Obaa-sama will surely check upon our standards when she comes."

She was about to reason out, but Mariko spoke once again.

"And don't be late. It'll surely show on your records," she added. She headed towards the hall that led to her classroom, leaving Arisu mumbling to herself.

The said girl took out a pack of pocky, taking a bite of it in the process. She turned to the other direction and headed to her own classroom. Her grandmother's arrival was such a bother. But then, she had a deep respect towards the old woman. She was the one who raised her up, the one who took care of her after her parents died. She was the very reason why she was here. Yet, it was her own decision to come here. Something- or someone- was pulling her towards this academy. And that was yet to unfold.

---

"Ah, it is good to have you here, Okane-sama." Chairman Kurosu greeted to a very well dressed old woman.

The old Okane was wearing a long beige gown that reached to the ground beneath her feet. Her gray-turned hair was tied in one high bun, stretching to until her waist. A thin line of dark purple eye shadow decorated both of her eyes. It made her eyes look unyielding and narrow. Beside her stood a guard who wore sunglasses, blocking any sights of his face.

"Kurosu-san," she simply said, her voice firm and steady. A certain air of authority filled her. She brought herself very well. She took a pause, her eyes observing the exterior before her.

"This place has not changed since I first came here," she commented, unclear whether it was an insult or not. She held her rod in front with both hands. Strange emblems were engraved to it. However, it was familiar to the chairman.

"I just hope that my granddaughters are doing well on this academy,"

"Oh yes. The two young ladies are doing quite well." He said with a smile, proud of the said Okane cousins. They were, after all, his best students on the Day Class. "I believe you haven't met my daughter, Okane-sama"

He gestured towards Yuuki Kurosu who held an uncertain look on her face as _her father_ finally introduced her to the great Okane. The said Okane looked at her, her eyes narrowing at the sight of her. She flinched under her gaze, goose bumps forming on her skin.

"Yuuki, this is Asami Okane-sama. Okane-sama, this is my daughter, Yuuki Kurosu," the chairman introduced.

"I never knew you had a daughter, Kurosu-san," she said, looking away from the girl as if she was something not worth her time.

"May we proceed then?" she said rather coldly.

He bowed. "Of course. Please follow us," he turned his back to the lady as Yuuki walked beside him. They walked towards the office silently.

"Is she really Okane-senpai-tachi's grandmother?" Yuuki whispered very softly to the chairman. The said chairman looked at her. She noticed that for once, he looked serious and apprehensive. So maybe it wasn't only her that was feeling uncomfortable towards the old woman's presence. Or she could be wrong.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" he asked back.

"Oh nothing, I was just curious…" she said instead. She just thought that they were really different. The Okane cousins were really friendly and had a cheery aura, but Okane-sama…she was kind of scary. The way she looked at people was scarier than Zero's glare. Speaking of Zero, he wasn't here today…he probably slept in again.

They finally arrived in front of the chairman's office. Chairman Kurosu opened the door for the respected Okade. They went afterwards themselves, the guard staying behind.

Yuuki stayed, wondering why the guard had stopped.

"Kurama-san does not need to come inside. He is to stay outside," the old Okade said as if reading her mind. She was referring to the guard.

Yuuki stuttered an okay and followed inside, closing the door behind her.

They took their seats, while Yuuki stood beside the desk that separated the chairman and Okane-sama.

"I hope my granddaughters are not living in shacks like the ones I saw before," the old woman said, her voice insulting and rude.

A sweat-drop appeared on the chairman's forehead upon hearing her retort. He remembered the woman forcing him to renovate the room of the Okane cousins because apparently- according to her- it lacked supplies and luxury that her granddaughters needed. That was why only the Okane cousins' room had its own bathroom and had a different room motif.

"They are not, I assure you, Okane-sama," Chairman Kurosu said. He felt uncomfortable under the suspicious glare the older woman was giving him.

"I shall take your word then, Kurosu-san. When will they arrive?" she asked.

"Any time now, I asked the other prefect to fetch them." He said, leaning his chin on the back of his hands. That answered Yuuki's question about Zero's location.

A knock on the door then the creaking sound of the door. Three figures went inside: Zero Kiryuu, Arisu Okane, and Mariko Okane.

"Obaa-sama," both cousins greeted, bowing to the elder woman as she stood up from her sit. She nodded as a greeting to her granddaughters.

"Now then, Kurosu-san," she said, glancing at the young chairman. "We would like the privacy you had promised us," she said, more of an order.

"Very well," he answered, walking outside of his own office, Yuuki and Zero just behind him. As the door closed, the Okane elder looked at the two young ladies. The said ladies knelt in front of her, their heads bowed.

"The time has arrived," she announced to both of them. "Your mission is already clear. All you need to do is accomplish it with no flaws. Am I understood?"

"Hai, obaa-sama," they both chorused, still in their kneeling positions.

Asami tapped her rod on the carpeted floor two times, a golden light appearing around them.

"_Kum, u'l'chayim tikanes bachochma, v'nefesh chaim tihiyeh b'guf shel adama!_"[2]

In a matter of seconds, the bright light faded away. Silence filled the room that was occupied by three Venefica sorceresses.

"Aka Rozu, Aoi Shashu" she called.

A red mask and a blue mask decorated the faces of the two girls. They nodded, knowing fully of their missions.

"When the full moon appears before the night world, the prophecy occurs,"

The dawn of revenge had started.

**To be continued…**

* * *

[1]- Grandmother  
[2]- "Rise up, and enter into life in wisdom; and let there be a living soul in a body of earth!"

I promise, Takuma'll be here next chapter! I'll proof-read this chapter when I have the time. REVIEW THEN! 8D


End file.
